Totally Spies Generation
by chilloice
Summary: When Sam, Clover and Alex go missing on a mission its up to their rememorized children to save the day and follow in their footsteps. Can Nick, Jasmine and Neri save the world and their parents. After that it's gonna be mission drabbles my cousin and readers suggest.
1. Prolouged

_*21 years ago*_

"Congratulations girls!" says a man with a British accent "You have been ranked the highest spies and are being promoted"

The three girls look at the business looking man sitting behind the desk. They a look confused until the red headed starts to talk.

"What do you mean Jerry?"

"I'm glad you asked Samantha, I mean you three will have free range to work alone and do your own investigations within WOOHP but if there's enough evidence"

"Does that me mean we won't be WOOHPed from where we are Jer?" asked the blonde wearing designer clothing

"Maybe Clover if the crime is at small degree we may contact you" replies Jerry and Clovers eyes start to shine

"Now I can go shopping without worrying about being WOOHPed"

Jerry turns to Alex the black haired, Latina she looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Alex any questions?" asked Jerry

"Does that mean we have to be relocated?" asked Alex in a sad tone.

"No you guys choose wether you want to or not" answers Jerry and the three girls hug and giggle.

* * *

_*19 years ago*_

"Girls when are you expecting so I can get you a minimum of two weeks vacation" says Jerry through the compact communicator

"I'm expected in May, Clover is expecting in October and Alex is expecting in November" answers Sam as the girls relax with their handsome partners.

"Understood and thanks for not complicating things by marrying a non-agent" says Jerry before cutting communication.

* * *

*18 years ago*

"Jerry we can't go on a mission if we have to take care of Nick, Jasmine and Neri" says Clover as she points at her and her friends kids who are hiding behind their respective mother.

Jerry blinks at the two boys and girl and let's out a sigh

"WOOHP has a daycare center that we could use but-" Jerry is interrupted by Clover hugging him.

"Thanks Jerry!" she slowly pushes Nick closer to Jerry "Go to uncle Jerry Nick" he shakes his head no

"Mommy needs to work Nick please go with Uncle Jerry" says Clover with an angry tone.

Nick's blue eyes start to water but he walks next to Jerry and Neri and Jasmine follow. The two kids try to comfort Nick who is silently crying.

"But girls are you sure the day care starts WOOHP train-"

"We're sure Jerry love you Neri I'll pick you up soon" says Alex and Neri waves goodbye. After the rest said their 'love you' Jerry looks at the three kids.

"Hello children, my name is Jerry" Jerry introduces himself while Jasmine and Neri look at Nick.

"Hi" says Nick as he sulks a bit

"Hi mister" says Neri as he gives a friendly smile

"Hello sir" says Jasmine surprising Jerry a bit

"Well lets get to the daycare and your WOOHP training" says Jerry as he leaves and the three kids follow him out of the office.

* * *

*10 years ago*

"Jerry, when we're you going to tell us?" asked Sam a little furious "That you we're training Jasmine, Neri and Nick to be WHOOP spies"

"I don't mind Neri being a spy but you could've asked before the training started" says Alex as she hugs Neri

"I agree with them Jerry, you could of given us a heads up" says Clover as she brushes Nick's hair.

"Mom he tried to explain twice and you and Neri's mom interrupted" explains Nick as he tries to escape the hair brushing.

"It's true what Nick says but I don't regret it" says Jerry in in a stern voice "They have already exceeded the day care training and I was questioning wether you would like them to be introduced to WOOHP Academy training"

"One condition" says Sam as she covers Jasmine's ears and the others do the same "After they pass enough lessons erase their memories until its absolutely to need them"

"Deal we have been using a special formula to remember memories the results are positive" says Jerry as he escorts everyone towards WOOHP Academy.

* * *

*present time*

WOOHP HEADQUARTERS- 20:03

Jerry paces around his office with a worried look. He tries to contact Sam again. No one picks up the communicator. Jerry looks at the blank computer screen. He has aged in the past twenty two years. He barely has any hair left and needs a cane to walk. The only thing that has stayed in youthful form was his mind that was calculating how to contact the three spies.

"Jerry we need help!" yells out a voice that sounds like Clover

Jerry quickly puts the screen that shows Clover running in a bright red catsuit.

"The bad guy figured us out we need help" she says as a laser nearly misses her.

"Give me the coordinates of your general area Clover" says Jerry in a gruff voice and his fingers on the keyboard

"Okay Jerry the coordinates are-"

"Clover watch out! Pass it here" yells out Alex as Clover is hit by whatever is shooting at them. Clover let's out a scream.

"Jerry, Clover is hit and we were caught early" says Alex as she jumps to avoid a laser "She suspected us when she saw we were older than her parents"

"Alex!" cries out Sam as she pushes her out of the way. Sam lets out a scream as she's hit.

"Jerry we need help follow the compacts signal" are the last words she says as she drops the communicator and it clatters on the floor.

"Alex what happened?" asked Jerry as a foot is shown on the screen and before a heel crushes it "Drat! What to do?"

His eyes glance at the photo of himself with three ten year olds. He lets out a heavy sigh as he searches for the three. Soon three photos are shown at different locations.

"Found them" he takes out three blue colored pills "Better get them ready for their medicine" he says as he prepares some coffee.

* * *

What do you think I'm doing this as a favor to my cousin who is excited for the sixth season of Totally Spies!. I'll continue if there's some good reviews hopefully whoever reads it will like because I like it. Clover, Alex and Sam started at 19 and are now 40 in my fanfic and they each have a kid.

Clover- Nick [M]

Alex- Neri [M]

Sam- Jasmine [F]


	2. Depressed Much Part 1

*_WOOHP HQ- Monday 5:10 PM_*

Jerry looks at the three separate screens watching the three kids as they move around the school. He places a hand over a button and waits until the kids leave the crowded areas.

* * *

_*BEVERLY HILLS HIGH- Monday 5:10 PM_*

A teen with messy blonde, short hair relaxes on a bench at the field in the back of the school. He was wearing a blue plaid hoodie and blue running shorts. He lets out a sigh before wincing.

"What wrong Nicholas out of breath already" says a nasally voice. The teen opens his and scowls at the source of the voice.

"What's it to you Bradley?" Nick huffs as he gets up and stretches "I had to relax since you were way behind"

Nick turns and starts to jog away from the annoyance named Bradley. Unfortunately Bradley follows close to his side matching his pace.

"Give it up hair dye" Nick tells Bradley "You have no chance of passing me"

"My hair looks great with purple streaks in it" whines Bradley as Nick rolls his eyes "But that's not the reason I'm matching your pace"

"It's not then please don't tell me"

"Would you like to go to the party I'm throwing this afternoon?" asked Bradley ignoring Nick's statement.

Nick stops himself from accepting the invite when he sees Bradley smirk.

"No thanks Bradley, I don't want my popularity going down being seen with you plus I'm throwing my own party" says Nick who chuckles as Bradley nearly falls over.

"You can't have a party the same day as me there's a high school rule around this" stammers Bradley as Nick jogs ahead of head

"Watch me hair dye" Nick yells behind him as he loses sight of Bradley. He sees an open manhole ahead and he smiles he jumps over it and keeps jogging. He stops when he hears something inside it. He turns around and walks towards it.

"What the-" are the only things he says until the man hole sucks him in.

* * *

Jasmine is reading a book while she walks. Her long red hair bouncing as she swerves and avoids bumping into people. She doesn't notice a guy with purple streaks running trying to find someone. She's caught off guard as he crashes into her causing her to fall down and drop her book.

"Watch where your going nerdling" scowls Bradley as he looks like he touched the worst thing known to man

"Me! Why don't you watch it? I was fine until your neanderthal stupidity showed up" says Jasmine as she picks herself up dust herself off

"Your the one reading" says Bradley as he runs off again. Jasmine frowns and let's out a heavy sigh.

She walks towards her locker inside the nearly empty building. She looks around and shudders. She turns around when she hears a howling sound.

"Calm down just grab your stuff and go" she tells herself. She walks past a locker and it burst open as she lets out a scream. When she calmed down the locker starts to suck her inside.

"Paranormal activity!" she yells out as the locker closes and she's plunged into darkness.

* * *

Neri is in his wood shop class using a buzz saw. His focus is in the curve he's trying to cut into the board to complete his project.

"Almost there" he says to himself until someone slams the door shut and makes him swerve the blade the wrong way. He looks up glaring at whoever entered the room.

"What do you want?" he asked Bradley who stepped forward menacingly "Step back menso, power tool in hand he adds as he removes his goggles and places the saw on the table.

"Where is Nicholas?" Bradley says as he glares back into at the latino

"I don't know" starts to explain Neri as he cleans up

"You do know" accuses Bradley "You, him and the nerdling always hang out at lunch"

"Because we like each and like to be alone and we share the table when you get on our nerves" says Neri as he rolls his eyes and scowls at Bradley "Now go find him yourself before I decide where your 'exclusive' party will end up"

Bradley turns toward the door and doesn't see Neri get sucked in by the closet. He quickly turns around to say something but notices he's alone.

* * *

Nick is screaming as he rides down the slide. He hears other screams mingle within his own. He looks down at his feet and sees a light below. He lands on top of a sofa then he let's out a groan of pain as Jasmine and Neri land on top of him.

"Welcome once again to World Organization Of Human Protection or WOOHP for short" says a man with a British accent "My name is Jerry and we have a situation we want you to handle"

"Really and I'm the king of calling the cops" says Nick as he pushes Jasmine and Neri off

"Please just listen and have some coffee" says Jerry heaving a sigh "Have you wondered what your mothers do when you can't find them?"

"Not really I just assume its work" answers Jasmine

"Well have you seen them at all yesterday?" Jerry added

"You do have a point usually my mom comes in at midnight to check if I'm actually asleep" says Neri as he scratches his head "Okay I'm all ears"

"I'm in too" says Jasmine with enthusiasm

"I'm not until I know a bit more about this WOOHP thing" says Nick scowling

"As you wish, WOOHP is a global organization that protects the world from many villains" Jerry brings up a screen of various faces before moving to the images of the three kids mothers "We have spies to go undercover to stop them, your mothers were a team back then and still are"

"Then send them I have a party to plan" says Nick as he drinks some of the coffee

"I did send them but they were caught" Jerry lets out another sigh and shows them the video call between him and their mothers "Now Sam, Clover and Alex have been kidnapped and I'm sending you three to save them and possibly the world"

"We need to do this and save our moms" says Jasmine her voice filled with worry

"I agree but there's one tiny problem where are they?" says Neri

"Their here in California near Hollywood to be exact" answers Jerry as he places his hands behind his back "I sent them to investigate Jaclyn Gutierrez, a famous actress who seems to be a bit suspicious since many of her staff have gone missing"

"I'm in! Hollywood here I come!" says Nick excitedly

"I'm sure your mother will be excited for you in her fashion bossed way but it's no vacation are you sure?"

The three teens nod.

"Great let's issue you your gadgets these that I am about to give you are standards for any spy, Jasmine for you the X-Powder, allows to take photo, scan, communicate, transfer and as a plus listen to music and Jetpack Backpack in heart or flower design"

She blinks at the gadgets she receives.

"Thanks" she says softly

"And for the boys here's the Z-Wallet has the same features as the X-Powder but a male version and also a Jetpack Backpack in basic black or plaid" says Jerry handing them their gadgets "Now stand up and press the first button on the left"

They push the button and a light replaces their clothes with catsuits.

"These gadgets can replace the clothing to your spy uniform and disguises-"

"Do we need to wear skin tight spandex?" asked Nick as he examined himself in the cyan catsuit

"I agree" says Neri while he tries to get used to his olive catsuit

"Gee you guys make this sound awful" says Jasmine as she poses in her orange catsuit "Its awesome and has no movement restrictions"

"The suits also come with an Expandable Cable Bungee Belt in three buckle designs a heart, star and a square this will allow you to climb to metal and nonmetal surfaces" says Jerry as he pushes a cart that has various items on it.

"What are those for?" asked Jasmine as she grabbed the lipstick

"Careful with that it-" Jerry starts until the lipstick shoots a laser and cuts the sofa in half "It's the Laser Lipstick"

Nick snatches the lipstick from Jasmines hand while grumbling.

"Anyway we also have the Ice Queen Perfume that can freeze anything careful not to spray yourself, Dual Bomb Gum green is a smoke screen while read causes an explosion, Heat Seeking Sunglasses and WOOHP's newest gadget Tranqballs similar to tranquilizer darts but in a paintball shape and it has enough to put an adult elephant to sleep as long as it burst on contact we supplied slingshots if necessary"

Jerry sits behind his desk and places his hand on a button.

"Are you ready spies? And leave the mugs on the desk"

The three teens look at each other an nod. Jerry presses the button and a large pipe extends down and sucks them up.

"Good luck spies" says Jerry as he picks up the empty coffee mugs.

* * *

_*JACLYN GUTIERREZ HOME- Monday 6:01 PM*_

The three spies look at the house from a behind a bush.

"I'll check if anyone's inside" says Jasmine as she puts on the sunglasses "I'm seeing one blob that isn't moving and that it nothing else"

"Well then lets see if the roof is open" says Neri as he runs to the mansion and shooting his belt buckle upwards. It latches on and he starts to climb up. Nick and Jasmine follow suit. They land lightly on a large ceiling window and see a muscular guy guarding a door.

"Lets have glass target practice" says Nick as he cuts a hole with the laser lipstick. When the circle is complete it falls on top of the guard.

"That was pretty easy" says Jasmine as she lands on the floor "Lets see what he was supposed to be guarding"

They walk into the room and find its Jaclyn's bedroom. They snoop around looking for clues.

"Is anyone else getting a headache?" asked Nick as he searches the drawers

"Yeah and it feels like its getting stronger" replies Neri as he checks underneath the bed

"Look at this guys" says Jasmine as she opens the closet door "It's a mural dedicated to herself"

The mural has a mini statue and many photos of Jaclyn smiling.

"She has some real egotistical issues" says Nick as the guard gets up and grabs him from the back

"Who are you?" says the guard

"Someone who isn't getting taken from behind" Nick kicks the man on the shin making him lose his grip then he flips him into the mural "Especially by a creep like you"

A ringtone starts to play and Jasmine checks her X-Powder and a holographic Jerry pops out. She drops the X-Powder with a scream.

"Calm down its me, Jerry" he says as Jasmine picks it up "Im calling to know how your doing"

"Pretty well Jerry, Nick just flipped this guard" says Jasmine

"Ah, it must be working then" Jerry says

"What is?" asked Neri as he continues his search

"The rememory pills it will help you remember your WOOHP training" explains Jerry "I'll explain more when your mission is over"

The hologram turns off and Jasmine closes the X-Powder.

"Hey guys look at this!" says Neri waving papers around "It's a blueprint for a machine called Drain Trait along with a notes of a few test subjects"

"It says that the optimistic became pessimistic after she swapped the trait with hers" says Jasmin while Nick locks the closet door "She's making herself more optimistic but why?"

"Oh look some children came to play" says a voice from the doorway. The three turn to see a woman in her thirties, with long black heir and a aqua dress on.

"Why don't I give you a warm welcome" she says as she throws a perfume bottle. The perfume envelopes the three spies and causes them to pass out as the woman laughs maniacally.

"Brick why don't you escort these three 'guest' down to the basement" she says as she opens the door to the guard inside the closet

"Yes Jaclyn ma'am" he says gruffly as he throws the three spies over his shoulder.

* * *

R&R please I want to know what you guys think no flames please


End file.
